Twilight Islands
by Spywo1
Summary: A Namine x Roxas FanFic of unknown adventures and turning into a bigger mystery of Twilight Islands
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Roxas was in bed half asleep, thinking of the night before. What had he done that made her upset? He was going to ask her today about it, if he could even get to talk to her. Riku probably wouldn't let him anywhere near her anymore. What had he done...

**Chapter 1: The Night**

"Namine!" Roxas run up to her, Xion following behind.

"Roxas! Xion! I expected you to be late." She giggled. "Why so early?"

Xion knew why, Roxas dragged her here early, which was unlike him. But he liked someone at this party he didn't want to miss, Namine.

"No reason, just thought since we're late all the time, we'd have to be early at least once right?" Roxas said.

"Hehe, I guess." Namine blushed and partially covered her face with her hand.

"Ahem... Anyway," Xion interrupted, "We should head inside. She did not want Roxas to be like this around Namine. Even though she denied it, she herself, liked Roxas. So with that, the three of them headed into the club.

**Flashback**

It was the first day of high school, and Xion had arrived alone, no friends, no one. She had friends from middle school but they had gone onto Destiny College, she was alone here at Twilight High school. She did know a senior student here at school though, Axel.

"Xion! Hey, you made it in one piece."

"Axel. I always do. Got it memorized?"

"Haha, have YOU got it memorized?"

"Of course! So this is high school huh?"

"College it's called over here Xion, got it memorized?"

"Axel, Axel, Axel... Tsk tsk, I would've never thought that a senior like you would be trying to pick up juniors. Should've known better."

A spiky blonde haired boy had just entered the corridors and made his way over to them.

"Really Roxas, you'd think I'd try to pick up juniors?" Axel snapped at the boy Roxas. "Anyway, this is Xion, the girl I told you about."

"So, you're Xion? Hi, I'm Roxas." Roxas held out his hand with a smile. "Nice to meet you."

"...Uh, N-nice t-to meet you t-to Roxas."

Xion shook Roxas's hand and stared into eyes, instantly she felt a connection between them.

**End Flashback**

"Xion? Xion!" Xion heard Roxas's shouting as she woke up. She was on the floor, what was she doing on the floor? "Xion, are you alright?"

"Hmm... Roxas? Yeah I'm alright." 'But there's something I need to tell you.' Xion thought "What happened?"

"Heh heh, well... You kinda fainted, you just went down." Roxas looked concerned. "Come on, I'll take you home. Namine, wanna come round afterwards?"

Xion didn't really want Namine with Roxas at the monent, not after what just happened. "Actually Roxas, do you think you could stay with me? I might faint at home, you never know."

Roxas was stuck between the two decisions, help Xion at home? Or be with Namine, who he liked? "Do you think Namine could stay then? What do you think Namine?"

"Well, I don't mind Roxas, I mean I could go home if you want-" Namine was interrupted by Xion.

"What is it with Namine Roxas? Namine this, and Namine that! Hey Namine, want to come round! All I asked you was to stay home with me so I don't faint and fall again! And your first priority is to bring Namine along! Well go ahead, go with her or whatever, I'm leaving!" Xion stormed out of the club, leaving Roxas and Namine behind. "I don't need you!"

"Xion..." Xion was kind of right, he was spending a lot of time with Namine lately, but they were all friends. "Look, I'm sorry Namine, I've gotta go after Xion, she's probably just outside."

"Roxas? What about the plans?"

"Namine, tomorrow okay? I really have to go after Xion." Roxas looked back at Namine, she looked sad, but he really had to go after her. "I promise."

"Okay. I'll go home with Riku."

Roxas was outside the club, he had been for the past hour, looking for Xion. 'Where is she?' He thought to himself over and over. It wasn't a cold night, but the area around the club was not a good place for teenagers. "Xion!" Still no response in the area. 'Where is she? I guess I'll just text her.'

"Roxas?" Namine came out from the club. "No luck huh?"

"No, and it's my fault, I just wanted to spend some time with you, but I guess Xion didn't want me to." Roxas looked to the ground, guilt flooded his mind.

"Roxas, it's not your fault really, she's just probably stressed."

Roxas turned and looked at Namine, in this light she looked beautiful. 'Ugh, why now Namine, why now? I like you but why now?' Roxas thought to himself. Roxas realized he was staring at Namine. "Roxas? Is everything alright?"

"Uh, yeah. Fine." Then Roxas took held of Namine and kissed her. He quickly pulled out, "I'm so sorry Namine, I-I didn't mean to." Without giving Namine time to respond, he ran off into his car and back home.

**Back at club**

"Riku? Do you think you could take me home? Roxas went to look for Xion..." Namine looked sad. "Please?"

Riku was always nice, but he couldn't always be there for her, esspecially not tonight. "Sorry Nami, not tonight. I'm heading home with Kairi and Sora tonight. Maybe try call Roxas?"

Namine started crying, Roxas left her, it's not like they were together, only friends. So why was she crying? "Riku please! I'm all alone here! Roxas left me for, for... HER!"

Riku continued to just stand there and be quiet, not even knowing what to say to her. "Namine? What exactly happened?"

The blonde looked up at Riku, maybe he would take her back home if she explained everything to him of what had happened tonight. She weighed out the options in her head and decided to tell Riku everything. Including her feelings for Roxas.

-Roxas unlocked his door and quickly went upstairs to his room, not bothering to change, and jumped straight onto his bed.

What happened back there? I kissed Namine. Why did I do that? So stupid Roxas. So stupid.

"Roxas?" Sora, his brother, just walked through the door, "Roxas, you here?" Not even waiting for an answer, Sora went upstairs and barged into his brother's room. "Roxas, get out of bed, we're going to Riku's."

"Why the hell are we going to Riku's at-" Roxas paused and turned his head to look at his alarm clock. "Midnight! You're crazy, goodnight, or bad morning. Whatever you want to call it, I'm going to sleep."

Roxas began to snore lightly, trying to get Sora to go away, obviously. "Oh no you don't!" Pulling Roxas out of his bed and head first onto the ground.

"We are going to Riku's and you are going to tell me what happened. Also Namine's waiting for you there. She wants to see you. Which I do happen to find weird."

"N-namine want's to see me?" Roxas blushed, he knew why, it wasn't for a good reason either. "Um... Sora?"

"What?" Dragging Roxas by the arm downstairs "Going to tell me what happened?"

"I kissed Namine."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: **

It was 3:00 am Saturday morning, of course, Roxas and Sora were still at Riku's, they had been here since midnight, Roxas having to explain everything of the night that happed just hours ago to Riku and Sora. Riku already knew what happened by Namine, but he wanted to hear Roxas out, Sora just didn't know anything, and of course, he wanted to find out, Riku had made it sound so serious when talking over the phone. Now that he had heard them both out, it didn't seem so serious, just a funny misunderstanding of Xion leaving and running. They still had no clue of where she went, hopefully they would find out tomorrow, well, today... It just didn't feel like Saturday.

"So... Roxas, Explain it again, I still don't get why you kissed Namine. It makes no sense." Sora was obviously teasing Roxas, they had been here for three hours explaining and listening. But Roxas had had enough, he was tired, and he himself he no idea why he kissed Namine.

"LOOK SORA! I'VE BEEN SAYING ALL NIGHT THAT I DON'T KNOW WHY I KISSED NAMINE! JUST LEAVE IT BE!"

The room went quiet at Roxas's sudden outburst, it was uneasy. Roxas wasn't over yet though, "SHE PROBABLY DIDN'T EVEN ENJOY IT!"

After that, Roxas stood up, opened the front door, and left, leaving Sora, Namine and Riku alone to talk. Even after Roxas left, it was extreamly quite for a minute. The only noise that was heard, was the quiet Namine who was now in the corner crying.

"Roxas..." She said that so quietly that no one would've heard, but of course, Sora read her mind.

"Look Namine, I'll speak to him, make sure you two talk it out with each other, sort it out. It was probably just a misunderstanding... If it were anyone else, he probably would've got slapped. I know your not like that though, but both you and Xion are after him."

Namine didn't realise that Xion liked Roxas, she thought of those two as best friends, I guess Roxas was oblivious as she was. It now made sense why Xion would run after Roxas wanted to spend time with Namine, which they never did, but if Xion wanted to be with Roxas, she would have to spend more time together. she still had tears in her eyes and she would go to see Roxas later today, she needed sleep, and when Roxas was a bit more calm, and not, angry. He was probably just angry with himself and stressed of what she would think of him after that. Hopefully she was right.

"Namine," Riku spoke up finally after Roxas's outburst. "You wn't be allowed to be near Roxas, same for him. Tell him from me Sora, if he goes anywhere near Namine, he'll have me to answer to."

Namine had had enough of this, she wanted to go to Roxas's later, but she wasn't allowed, she would have her chance when Sora, Riku and Kairi went to the beach and movies later on, leaving at ten in the morning, and coming back around eight or nine, maybe as late as ten. So maximum time she had at Roxas's was around 12 hours minus walking time of half hour each way. She went up to the guest room and locked herself away.

"Namine!" Riku cried out, concerned about her, but Roxas was no good at the time, give him a week or so to sober up. "Come back here."

It was too late, Namine was already up out of Riku's range, she couldn't hear him anymore.

"See you later Riku, we need some sleep for later today."

"Yeah, later."

Sora left Riku at peace in his house, heading out the door and into the car, Roxas was waiting patiently for him, he may of heard the yelling from Riku.

"Riku says to stay away from Namine, or else."

As soon as Roxas got home, he ran upstairs and into his bed, not bothering to get changed, and as soon his head touched the pillow, he crashed. Going off into a dream state.

Before he knew it, it was morning and a door closing awoke him. _Sora must of just left. More time alone._ Roxas thought about getting up for breakfast, but he finally made up his mind to stay in bed until he felt like getting up. As if on cue, his stomach rumbled, it was ten past ten so Roxas guessed it was time to get up this time. Roxas got out of bed and didn't get changed as he was in his clothes from the night before. He made his way down to the kitchen, he made something simple for once, hashbrowns and homemade pancakes, he thought packeted ones were horrible. He felt a vibration in his pocket, _Great my phone_ he thought to himself, ignoring it he got back to breakfast when again he felt a vibration but this time it kept going and his ringtone 'I Burn' from his favourite web show 'RWBY' started playing. This was the ringtone he chose for Axel, his respective personality, just as everyone else. Namine with white, 'Mirror Mirror', Xion with black, 'From Shadows', and Sora with yellow, but not 'I Burn.' Axel was red but not like roses so since he was a pyromaniac 'I Burn' was his title, so Sora got 'Time to Say Goodbye.' Kairi got 'Red Like Roses', and Riku got 'This Will be the Day.' These were his favourite songs, but he thought Mirror Mirror was the better one. He once again ignored his phone until the last second, then deciding to pick it up.

"What do you want Axel? It's 20 past ten." Roxas wasn't too pleased, today was the day that the final episode of RWBY came out. "And besides, final RWBY episode is out."

"Well isn't someone grumpy after last night? Anyway, I called to tell you I saw Namine walking down south from Riku's. Isn't that down your way Roxas?"

Roxas's house was indeed south of Riku's house, but Namine wasn't going to be coming here, surly. "Yeah, but she wouldn't be coming here though."

"That's where you're wrong." Roxas could hear the smirk form on Axel's face, obviously knowing what was going on. "You said it yourself, the final episode of RWBY is out, you two wouldn't want to miss out on your little tradition now would ya?"

Roxas stood on the spot in awe, Namine wouldn't forget that, no matter what, as long as the two best friends watched it together, they were fine. For that one moment at least.

"She's ten minutes away. Got it memorized?"

Namine woke up, right after hearing Riku talk with Sora and Kairi before leaving, she was still locked in the room so she wasn't leaving until they left. After waiting ten minutes, she heard the front door shut and the voices fading. _Well, it's time to get up now, or never. _With making breakfast, she tried to make up an excuse to see Roxas, she couldn't think of any until she remembered that the final episode of RWBY was released. It was a small friendly tradition they had, it had lasted ever since it came out, even when they hated each other, for the 12-15 minutes of that episode they put up with each other, then they made up after that, they were too busy laughing and talking that they forgot about. It was also half an hour to Roxas house if slowly walked, so if she left now and quickly walked, she'd be there in about 20 minutes.

She was just at the end of Roxas's street, she continued to walk, she thought she saw the red headed Axel in the corner of her eye. She turned around, but nothing to be seen but the empty street. So, she continued to walk on. After five long minutes, she was at the doorstep of Roxas's house. She took a deep breath in and knocked. Time went slow in these next few seconds, the door opened and she saw Roxas nicely dressed, so it must've been Axel she'd seen before calling Roxas to prepare him.

"Hey Roxas, we usually watch RWBY together, the final episode is out today." After that being said she pulled Roxas into a quick kiss. Their second kiss.

"Namine?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Truth**

Roxas stood in confusion at the door, wondering what she was doing here. She did state that she was here to watch the final episode of RWBY, but deep down, Roxas knew that she was here for something else. He had no idea what it might be, but it might have something to do with last night.

"Uh Namine? Are... you alright?"

The question was expected from Roxas, she did kiss him, not something she'd do usually. She was silent for a minute or two before speaking up to him.

"Yeah fine, just, I'm so excited for the final episode!"

She had put on a fake estatic grin for Roxas, just so he'd believe her. By the look on his face, she saw that he didn't fully believe her, it was the truth, partly.

"Right... Well, anyway." Roxas stopped, thinking of the situation before hand. "Come inside, we'll watch it now."

Roxas, moved aside so Namine could get through and into the lounge. She that it was clean, Roxas wouldn't of cleaned it, Sora must've before he left with Riku. She sat herself down on the couch, Roxas was setting up the T.V to the laptop he had. Namine saw the YouTube home page pop up in front of her, showing recommended videos for Roxas, all gaming and DYKs, not to her suprise. He jumped down beside her.

"You ready?"

"Bonzai!"

Roxas clicked on the video, and it begun playing episode 12, Breach, the final episode of the season.

After the 15 minutes of laughter and silence, the episode had finally ended, now they'd have to wait another year for season 3 to come out.

"Well... That was-" Roxas was interrupted, being kissed quickly by Namine, again. "Good." He finshed.

Roxas blushed heavily, he may like Namine and kissed her last night, but today it was 2 kisses from her before he could even react. Did she like him? Or was it returning the favour? Maybe she was just trying to redeem herself from last night, that seemed like the most likely explanation.

"Sorry... It's just that." She stopped, Roxas kissed her with no reason last night, these ones she gave him were for a reason, he didn't like her, no way he would. "Nevermind."

The two sat in silence for what seemed like ages, but in reality, it was only 5 minutes before Roxas spoke up.

"So, good episode huh?" He asked, breaking the silence. It was awkard in the room, probably the most awkward the two friends had ever felt.

"Yeah," She replied, "It was good. You just better not destroy my favourite clothing store, otherwise. Prepare to die."

Roxas took a mental note not to destroy her favourite store... Whatever one it is.

"I won't, well I'll try not to anyways."

"I hope so." She was joking of course, but if her favourite clothing store was to be destroyed, she'd rage. Where else would she buy clothes from that were that cheep high quality? "Otherwise you'd have to run, no matter how much friendship we have."

"Oh really? But wouldn't you rather have a friend that buys you clothes instead of a clothing store?"

"You don't buy me anything."

_Yet_ Roxas thought, "I'm still a friend though."

"Clothes Roxas, clothes."

Roxas thought for a moment that he was right about her just returning the favour. He didn't realize, but he had tears in his eyes. Namine had noticed this.

"Roxas? You know I'd choose friends over clothing stores. Roxas? I'm sorry."

Roxas didn't speak, he couldn't. He just sat there, crying, for no reason.

"Roxas? Please, speak. C'mon."

"Namine..."

Namine went quiet. Roxas had never said her name in one sentence like that... Except when he was tired. But Roxas wasn't tired, it sounded like that he wanted to tell her something.

"I like-"

Namine couldn't hear what Roxas had said, because just before the final word, she felt her eyes fall heavy and she fell, fell into a deep sleep.

_Where am I? All I see is darkness, pure black darkness. Am I dead? If I was, how would have conciousness? _Namine could just see a light a distance away from her, she decided to move towards it, as she did, it grew larger and brighter. _So bright, where is this going? _She thought that it'd head her straight back to Roxas's, but it didn't, it lead her to a stained glass platform that was circular with a picture of Roxas made within it. _This is a dream right?_

_**Of course...**_ Namine heard a voice, not outload, but more of in her head, but not. _**It is just a mere thought, but it has a purpose, it's purpose is to be able to weild a KeyBlade, which you do not have the ability to.**_

_Then why am here? _Namine didn't dare saying anything out loud, but it didn't matter, the voice could read her thoughts anyway.

_**Because you have a strong heart, you will get something else instead, the ability of memory and time manipulation.**_

The light dissapeared, leaving her in darkness again. Memory and time manipulation? She had been playing too much video games lately, this was just a normal dream made of her thoughts. But then why just randomy have it? _Probably because I fell asleep at three in the morning, it's eleven now._ Namine didn't know what to do in the darkness, so taking the dream's saying about her "time manipulation", she thought about speeding up time until she got out of here, to her luck, it worked and she woke up, staring right into Sora's eyes.

"Are you alright Namine?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Twilight Islands**

The Twilight Islands is a beautiful place where anyone who is stressed out or needs a vacation can go and enjoy the peace and quiet and the luxuries of life there, all for free. The beaches were lit up with sunlight everyday from dusk to dawn, it wasn't hot, but a relaxing warm heat, and in the winter it was nice and cool to lay down on the sand. The islands also had a nice hotel resort on the beachfront which the back exit lead to the little town which hosted a stuggle tornament every year, only accepting the winners from Hollow Bastion, Radiant Garden, Destiny Islands, and Twilight Town. At this moment, it was twilight, the top of the sun was still showing and it left a beautiful sunset with a blood red ring, shinging the rays on the beach, still it's twilight wramth sensation. The place was also famous for the ice cream it created, Sea Salt Ice Cream, then to be adapted by it's cousin town of Twilight Town, it was a worldwide famous treat. Although it's other 2 cousin towns were beautiful in their own way, Twilight Island combinded the best of them, the twilight sunsets, beaches, and the friendly community, also having built the resort hotel.

Recently, a clocked girl had come. Winter they didn't get too much service, but some at least. This girl had come alone, and showed no emotions, like she was running from something, she had shown the twilight spirit though, probably came from twilight town. The first thing she did after getting her room was get some Sea Salt Ice Cream. Even on a hot day, she hid her face under cloak, not wanting to be seen, she ignored everyone except one person. Their name, was Vanitas.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Burn Baby**

Namine had woken up to stare right into Sora's eyes, Roxas must've called him saying there was an accident. Luckily, Riku was at the movies, waiting in line to get the tickets and snacks. If he had come, she and Roxas would be in serious trouble right now, him yelling at Roxas, and then proceeding onto giving a lecture to her.

After the silence of Namine waking up, she finally spoke. "Yeah, fine. I don't really know what just happened."

No one in the room knew what really happened, but Roxas did have something to compare it to. "Same thing that happened to Xion is my guess. Both of you fainted randomly."

It would seem like the right answer, but then why was she out longer than Xion? Roxas's face flooded with guilt thinking of the night, same thing happening with Namine, this time though, he was with Namine and on that night, he didn't even go with Xion, she had run of because of Namine.

"Roxas, it's not your fault. Xion ran because of me, because you'd have rather of been with me that night." Everyone stared at Namine, componsating her reasoning.

"No, Namine, it's not your fault, it's no ones! Everyone had their part to play, and by having the conversation she ran. I don't know where to, but I'll find her." Roxas was not taking Xion running away lightly, only last night had it happened.

"Roxas, I fainted just before you told me something, but I'd rather be just with you." She turned to face Sora and Kairi. "Do you think you two could go back to Riku, and please don't tell him what happened here."

"Of course Namine, if he asks, we'll just tell him Roxas needed help or something. He won't know. C'mon Sora." Kairi and Sora headed out the door, and the two heard their car drive off.

"Namine, look, what I was going to tell you... It's nothing now, okay? Just forget it."

_It's nothing? Forget it? Liking her and telling her it's nothing and to forget is not something I want to here! That's it, either I tell him now, or never._

Namine, for the third time today, pulled Roxas into a kiss, but instead of it being a shrt one, it was longer, and Roxas had time to react and kiss back.

"Roxas, I like you. This is probably what you were going to tell me, but why tell me that it's nothing and to forget it? If you like me, go ahead and say it."

Roxas thought about saying that he did, it was the truth, and even better that Namine liked him. But something was holding him back, something that urged him to lie.

"Namine, I do like you, but not the way you like me, I'm sorry."

_No you're not Roxas, you just lied to my face, I know you, somethings holding you back, open up._

"Roxas, I know you like me, I've known since two years ago, I'm not that oblivious, but if you want something, act."

"I'm sorry Namine, I do like you, but at the moment, before I can say that with meaning, I have to do something. I'm sorry, Namine."

Sora and Kairi were almost at the movies, if they were lucky, they would be early even with their break, it started at 11.30 and it was 11.23.

"So, how'd you think Namine would've gone." Kairi asked Sora, them both knowing that Roxas and Namine liked each other, Namine obviously wanting to tell Roxas that she did as he didn't get the chance too.

"I think Namine would've found it fine Kai, I think it's just that Roxas wouldn't admit to it because of Xion running away."

This hadn't occured to Kairi before until Sora mentioned it, but before she could respond, Riku rang. She picked up.

"Hey Riku, got the stuff."

"Yup, got the stuff, and little Namine and Roxas here as well, I dropped round Roxas's to see if you guys had left, instead I found Namine kissing Roxas. I warned them."

Why would Riku go round? He knew they were coming back, and that they wouldn't take long, so why go? It seems that he knew that this would've happened, or their behavior when leaving. Riku would always know when something was up, he would've known that Namine wanted to go to Roxas, and since it was the release date of the final episode of RWBY, it's like he had set it up, but these kind of things were always happening because Riku was smart and could work things out for himself.

"Riku, how'd you know that Namine would be around?" Sora asked, knowing the possible answer, but if he was wrong and the answer was something completely different, then what would it be.

"Simple really Sora, Namine and Roxas are usually together to watch RWBY and last night I overheard their plans of today, Roxas promised that they'd hang out. So I stopped them by having the rule, we don't want anyone getting hurt at the moment do we?"

Riku's logic of no one getting hurt was reasonable, but Namine and Roxas always stuck together even after the toughest of times, last night wasn't even the toughest. So if anything were to stop them being friends and hanging out, it'd have to be a whole lot worse than what they have been through. One time they didn't speak to each other for a week, but then an episode of RWBY came out, they watched it together, and then they started laughing and talking again.

Roxas and Namine were waiting in the lobby of the movies, waiting for the group of three to come back, Riku knew Namine would walk round to Roxas's to watch RWBY, he kept good track of when the episodes came out it seemed. It was no ones fault really, just that because of last night everything had happened. Roxas and Namine both knew that so they didn't hold it against each other. She liked Roxas, and Roxas liked her, but he couldn't like her without guilt until he found Xion, he had to find her, it was his fault, or so he says. In reality, it wasn't, it was nobodies fault, just the events added up. Where was Xion though? It was the question all six of them had been thinking, Sora, Kairi, Riku, Axel, Namine and Roxas. In their group their was the six plus Xion, they had other friends but the seven had formed their own little group. They called themselves 'The Destiny of Twilight.' They called this themselves because they had been the ones to find some mysterious words sketched into a cave wall where chalk drawings lined the walls. The words had read:

_Born in light..._

_Hidden in darkness..._

_To __twilights__ end..._

_And __destinys__ beginning..._

_A new journey, is born._

The had no idea what it had meant, but there were two lines that stood out here that they called themselves after.

_To __twilights__ end..._

_And __destinys __beginning..._

The group starting with destiny because of beginning and twilight because of end. Made perfect sense once it was thought about. Not much thought had been put into thinking of what it meant over the past years, they gave up a month after they found it. With Xion gone now, the group was incomplete, Roxas **had** to find her, no matter what it took.

"I have to find her, Namine."


	6. Chapter 6

**So here is chapter 6, I actually have a reviewer in Chapter 3 and 4, (On as I post on FB Page and FF) so hope you guys enjoy this! ~Xion**

**Chapter 6: Findings**

Namine knew that Roxas wanted to find Xion, but there was no way he could, they had just heard Riku in the next room saying that he went round to Xion's, finding it unlocked and empty, the only thing of importance that remained was a note probably left by her. It had read,

_I have gone away to a vacation on a place I have always wanted to visit, I will not specify this place because I do not want to be found, but to whoever is reading this, please tell Roxas that I've liked him for years and I'm jelous of what he shares with Namine, and Riku? I'm sorry. I know you'll find this and do me a favour, don't tell Roxas or Namine about this._

Even though Roxas and Namine shouldn't know what this said, they did, overhearing Riku. Roxas was sitting beside her crying, they had decided that they're together now, Xion's note showed how blind each other was towards each other. But why was Xion's door unlocked? Did she leave it unlocked? Whatever the reason, it was mysterious, Namine didn't want to speculate, only to keep Roxas from doing anything stupid like trying to find her so quickly. Even though it was half an hour since Riku had told Sora and Kairi the news, Roxas was still crying, he didn't want Xion to leave forever, she had moved here in hope of finding a better place, better school, and better friends. She had found all of those, but that one night is where it fell apart, she liked Roxas and he was after Namine.

"Me... You've been trying to get with me for years, and on that night, that's when you would've made your move, and she knew it didn't she?"

Roxas didn't answer her, that was expected, but he did turn to face her, and stare right into her eyes, giving her all the answers she needed.

"Look Roxas, we'll find her, but if your sitting here crying we can't. We need you to help us find her, you're the closest to her."

Roxas thought about what Namine had said, he may be the closest, but he had hurt her the most. So going after her, was his top priority, but he felt that Xion wouldn't want to be found, not by him anyway.

After thinking about it some more, he spoke "I guess you're right, but what if she doesn't want to be found or at least not by me. I hurt her the most, just for wanting to spend time with you, a bit selfish really."

This wasn't the Roxas Namine knew, saying that it was selfish to spend time with her? She was still a friend, now his girlfriend, but for him to say it was selfish? That was definately NOT Roxas, something was up, if she wasn't this smart, she'd probably cry or just leave, thinking that he didn't like her.

"Roxas, it's not selfish, you just wanted to spend time with me, we're together now, and I'm glad that we are, but as you said. We have to find Xion, and you're the one to find her. You know her the best, and she likes you!"

Roxas was shocked at what she said, he stoped crying.

_Xion, likes me?_

Roxas had no idea, he just thought that they were best friends, she knew that he liked Namine, that would explain why she ran when he wanted to spend time with Namine and not her. In fact, he had noticed that she had been acting less and less of who she was, she was acting like she didn't want to be around Roxas, and started to hang out with Axel, while Roxas went with Namine.

"She, likes me? I didn't realise."

"Of course she likes you Roxas, she has ever since the first day, you were her first friends that she made at the school, why wouldn't she like you?"

Roxas took this into account, he was the first person to accept Xion in the school, they were both first years and Axel wanted to hang out with Saix and his mates.

**Flashback**

It was the the second period of the day and Xion shared it with Roxas, it was science class, she was enjoying it so far, learning the chemical symbols and how other elements react with each other. She had always loved chemistry. Roxas sat beside her looking bored, Axel had told her that he would probably slack off or get distracted. Interval was next and Axel had said that he wasn't gonna hang with them because he wanted to hang out with Saix and his other mates.

_Five minutes to go..._ Xion thought _I wonder if I'll meet anyone else._

The last five minutes was them just sitting and waiting for the bell to go because the teacher was packing up the chemistry items.

The bell rang and Xion and Roxas were the first to leave, as they were leaving, a girl came up to them, Xion recognissed her from science class.

"Hey, I'm Namine, and you must be Roxas and Xion. Axel said that I should talk to you."

Xion was suprised. Axel knew her? I'm guessing Roxas wasn't joking too much when he said that he was trying to pick up juniors. He was only a year ahead though.

"You know Axel?" Xion asked, suprised.

"Axel knows a lot of people Xion, I wouldn't be suprised if he knows my old friends Hayner, Pence and Olette. So Namine, how do you know Axel."

"He asked me out, I think he's trying to pick up juniors as a joke from my friend Kairi, she's his sister so I think it'd be realistic. Ventus yelled at him for trying to get Aqua off of him."

Roxas laughed, Ventus, or Ven, was his brother, he knew Aqua and Axel too well to know how Ventus would've reacted.

"Well, that wouldn't have gone too well then, Ventus is too protective of her, he's also never quite liked Axel."

"Anyway, we might want to get to the canteen or whatever before it's packed. I heard Axel was going to make a ruckess as well. Who wouldn't want to see that."

Roxas fell for the platnium blonde instantly, her sea blue silver eyes made her even more pretty, he shook off the thought though, he had only just meet her, he couldn't make a move.

"C'mon Xion, let's go!" Roxas ran towards the canteen, catching up to Namine. Xion followed, not wanting to miss what Axel was causing.

**End Flashback**

"We're going to find Xion Namine."

**End of Chapter 6! Took me a while so I hope it's good, I have writers block BUT I was inspired to make this the best I can by my friend ashhay1, who doesn't even know Kingdom Hearts yet still liked it. My other friends say that you need to understand KH to understand this. No, you don't , this only has the characters from KH, nothing else to do with it... Except for the mention of the Keyblade.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Should I put a disclaimer... probably. Okay I own nothing here. (Sadly) anything mentioned I don't own unless somehow I do. So disclaimer done. For those on FB, I'll stop posting there probably, it's much easier to upload to , it takes half the time. So hope you huys reading this enjoy this chapter, still have writers block, BUT, reviews do enspire me to write a lot quicker, more ideas flow then (for some random reason) ~Xion(This tag is for FB page only.)Otherwise it'd be ~Spywo1**

**Chapter 7**

Riku, Sora and Kairi walked out of the cinema room, and into the blinding light which was the hallway. Staring at white while coming out of a dark room was not a good thing.

"Arrrghhh, the light, it burns!"

Riku lightly punched Sora "You are the guardian of light or whatever."

The trio laughed. "Stop calling me that, just because I completed that really hard game, on hero difficulty. I'm not a guardian of light."

Riku laughed, punching Sora again, causing them to begin a frindly mini fight, even though they were 16 and 17, they still did it no matter where they were.

"Break it up will you guys? You've been doing this since I came to the islands and even before that knowing you two."

They all burst into laughter again. It was true, sorta, Riku and Sora had always been fighting playfully, but one year they got into a real fight, a fight between Kairi, they both liked her. No one got her, she didn't want to go out with any of them back then, she wanted to keep the group as friends. Now, Sora liked Kairi, Riku didn't, and Kairi liked Sora, everyone can see this but Sora, even Kairi notices, but she's too awkward to tell Sora.

"You could say that... We've always been fighting, right Sora?" Riku punched Sora in the arm again.

"Yeah! Since... back then!" They all burst into laughter again, they always did whenever they were out.

"I'm gonna go bathroom, meet you at the beach guys!" As Kairi ran off, Riku asked Sora a question.

"Sooo, when you gonna ask her out?"

Sora was stuned, how did he know that he liked her still, he hadn't told him.

"How did you know about that? I haven't told you."

Riku sighed. "It's obvious, even Kairi sees it, everyone does but you, she likes you man, just go for it."

"I guess, but, what about you?"

"I have my plans."

Roxas and Namine were home, well, at Namine's house, Riku, Sora and Kairi were all at Sora's house, so Roxas was forced to spend the night with Namine, not that he minded. Namine's house was small, so he could either sleep on the couch, or with Namine, being as generous as he was, he said he'd sleep on the couch, after gaming all night of course.

Namine however, wanted Roxas to sleep with her, she felt that he needed company, and the couch doesn't provide much comfort as well. Knowing Roxas though, he'd probably fall asleep in Namine's room anyway, he couldn't do an all nighter without some sort of energy or fizzy drink, which she had none. If she did, she'd hide them just for the reason of Roxas.

"You sure you want to sleep on the couch Roxas? This is a king."

Namine and Roxas were playing Ratchet and Clank 3 multiplayer against each other, capture the flag mode on highest caps(15) and unlimited time limit. This was the most challenging mode because if you had the flag, you could only use that for your weapon, nothing else, or vehicles.

"No, I'm sure Namine, we've only just started dating and it'd be awkward for the both if us."

Namine died a little on the inside, nothing was going to make him change his mind.

_I guess he's too hung up on Xion to think of anything else._

He wasn't even doing so great in the match, 7-3 to Namine, which never happens, he'd too good for her to win.

"Arg." Another kill for Namine, she was about to take his flag, but just as she was about to, the power cut out.

"Eep!"

Namine didn't mind the dark, but when it was a power cut, at midnight, she got a little sketchy. She couldn't draw, play games, or anything she loved. This had happened once before when Roxas and Namine were doing a RWBY marathon, Roxas had comforted her then, but now that Xion is gone, he probably needs the comfort.

"It's fine Namine, I'll call Sora and tell him what's happened, we have a few torches around there. Why don't you anyway?"

The reason for Namine having no torches was quite funny, she hadn't told Roxas before because they were younger and he wouldn't have thought of asking that question. The reason for having no torches was mostly becasue they were expensive, but the real reason was that she'd rather have Roxas's comfort rather than light.

"They're expensive, and so are batteries. I don't want to waste my money. I'd rather have some Sea Salt Ice Cream."

"Of course you would." Roxas laughed, it caused Namine to laugh as well. "Anyways, I think that's the first game you techniqueally won. Ever."

Namine thought back, if wasn't the first, there was one other time where she owned him completely.

"Not the first time Roxas, there is that other time you wish to forget."

**Flashback**

Namine and Roxas were doing their annual Ratchet and Clank 3 tornament. It was seige, the final round. Roxas was just about to destroy Namine's turrets with the hovership that he was in, but the spawn timer hit 0 and the anti-vehicle mortars respawned and shot Roxas out of the sky. Getting Namine in the lead as she managed to capture the hovership pad that his hovership came from, which gave her one herself. She hopped in it and flew over to Roxas's base, the anti-vehicle mortars were destroyed from her last attack and she managed to destroy the turrets and men guarding the base. Her hovership was on fire, but just before it exploded, she exited and used the base teleporter to travel inside while leaving a few mines behind with the 'Mine Glove.' Roxas spawned outside his base as Namine entered, but he swarmed with the mines placed by Namine, and died. His base health was critical and Namine was so close to destroying it. He spawned again and managed to pick up his full V2 weapon pack and headed inside. He shot at her with his 'Mini-Rocket Tube' but she managed to dodge all 15 shots over time, taking no damage. He then proceeded to use his favourite weapon, the 'Lava Gun' but no matter how he shot it, he missed everytime. His base was only a few shots away from death so he pulled out the 'Mine Glove' and lay all 8 mines down, but Namine pulled out the 'N90 Hurricane' machine gun and shot them all down. Namine then pulled out the 'Flux Rifle' and jumped behind the 'Base-Core'. She shot the Base-Core, exploding it, which won the round. But before Roxas could get the final kill on her, she ducked and quickscoped Roxas, just before the round ended.

**End Flashback**

"Shut up, you just got lucky, and you also had 10 energy drinks before we started." Roxas snarled, he didn't like thinking about that day, he had lost to Namine, he was secretly proud of her though, he was the best gamer in the school.

"I'm proud of you Namine."

**So! Chapter 7 done! Didn't take long, the quickest thing to write was the Ratchet and Clank 3 fight scene. So if I have more reviews. I'll write faster, even though reviews or no reviews I try to write my best! ~Xion/~Spywo1**


	8. Chapter 8

**So apparentally I'm better at writing than I thought, and what some other people thought, and song editing. (I didn't take film for no reason) Onto Chapter 8! Disclaimers: I. OWN. NOTHING! (Sadly.) ~Xion/~Spywo1**

**Chapter 8**

The cloaked girl that had come to the Twilight Islands, had finally removed her hood after 2 days, she had only done so because she had befriended a local boy, Vanitas, and when removing her hood, she also revealed her name, Xion. Vanitas, or Vani for short, was tall and had black spiky hair, and like Xion, he too, wore a black cloak, except his was damaged and cut round the bottom to make it look like he had been using it in battle. Even though Xion had been here for 2 days, she loved it, it was the place she had been wanting to visit since she was young. Vanitas had been showing Xion around the islands ever since she was here, he even bought her ice cream on demand, she didn't abuse that offer though, she was too busy aweing at the beauty of the islands. The trees, sand, and water went all together so nicely, and the town was just as good. It was twilight, and she and Vani were out sitting on the clock tower, eating ice-cream, watching the sunset.

"Bet you don't know why the sun sets red."

Vanitas laughed "Why is that Xion?"

"It's because red light travels the furthest, so that's what we see from the light that the sun produces."

"And how'd you know that smarty pants, it's not like I asked."

They both laughed at Vanitas's friendly rudeness.

"Something my friend told me, only it followed with his catch phrase, 'Got it memorized?'"

"Oh, well if that's the case, I do have it memorized. I have it memorized indeed Xion."

**So, did anyone forget about Xion, I did, I forgot that every forth chapter was a Xion chapter, so what I was writing today and yesterday, is now being chapter 9 ~Spywo1/~Xion**


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9! So, heading to the longer chapters... Not that I could think of ideas for this one, but hey! That's writers block for ya, I've actually been writing this whole story on a writers block and people say I'm still good. So imagine me writing without writers block. ~Spywo1/~Xion**

**Chapter 9**

It was 2 in the morning, Sunday, and Namine had gone out to get drinks for her and Roxas, might as well stay up all night if he was going to fall asleep on the couch. While she was gone, Sora dropped by with the torch.

"So, sleeping in her bed huh? A bit too quick, don't you think bro?"

Roxas sighed "No, I'm on the couch, she does want me to though. Have no idea why."

"Maybe she just wants to get to know you in bed." Sora winked.

"Not cool man, not cool. Seriously, she's not like that, you know her."

"Not as much as I do with Kairi."

Roxas punched him, hoping to sober his brother up. "Are you drunk Sora?"

"Huh? No. What makes you say that? Oh is it the jokes? That was a small dare from Riku, his fault, not mine ok?"

"Fine."

"Anyway, got to head back, you're fine here right?"

"Yeah, fine."

"Okay." Sora left, closing the door behind him. Now Roxas was sitting in Namine's room waiting for her to return with the drinks. Roxas thought about Namine's offer from before, but he still didn't want to, he'd rather sleep on a couch anyway. Her couches were much more comfortable than she believed, then again, she didn't like hard couches.

Roxas heard the door open, then shut soon after.

_Namine must be back, _he thought.

Indeed she was, he saw her climb up the stairs with the drinks in her hands, ten 1.5Lt bottles of fizzy was in a bag, and then 10 more 500ml energy drinks. She was obviously getting ready for the weekend and not just the night.

"Kairi called, she said that she and Riku are spending all weekend at yours and Sora's, maybe all week, not confirmed for that one. So I guess you're stuck with me until they leave, not that I mind, we are going out now."

Was it just him, or was Namine rushing this a bit? all weekend, or even all week in her house and she was offering him to sleep with her in the same, they did do it as kids, but nothing harmful. They were going out now so it was kinda awkward and they had stoped when they became older anyway.

"Neither, I guess. I'd love to spend the weekend with you anyway if we weren't together. We couldn't be seperated."

"What about now Roxas? Could we be seperated?" Namine knew Roxas well, he had meant past tense. So what were they now?

"We could Namine, but I wouldn't let it happen."

She smiled, "Thanks Roxas."

All he could was darkness. Where was he? He was lying down, the sensation of falling went through his body. He had also come here with someone else, his partner, and best friend. But was her name? How could it be remembered if he couldn't even remember his own?

_So many questions,_

_so little time..._

_Come, closer, to this wall._

A bright light shined down upon the boy, he saw the wall, and then walked towards it. He noticed some writing sketched into it.

_**Born in light...**_

_**Hidden in darkness...**_

_**To **__**twilights**__** end...**_

_**And **__**destinys**__** beginning...**_

_**A new journey, is born.**_

What did these words mean? Was it like a prophecy?

_Zach!_

That voice, he had heard that somewhere before, but where?

_Zach? Can you hear me? It's me -! If you can, just, do something._

The voice seemed to know him as well. So his name was Zach, and her name,he couldn't hear it. Like it was blocked out from reality.

A light emitted from Zach, showing the girl that he had heard her.

_Using your abilities ey Zach?_ She thought.

Her name was -, she was partners and best friends with Zach here, her name had also been erased from other people's hearing for some reason. Her master told her that to get it back,she'd need to complete six ancient tasks, but by doing so, something bad would also happen to her. Those were unknown.

"I'm awake, so, my name's Zach is it? Nice to know."

"Good, because you should keep it that way. Got it memorized?"

It was now 4am and Namine had fallen asleep, on Roxas's shoulder. He didn't mind, except for the fact he was in the same bed and he didn't want to wake her by moving to the couch.

_Great way for her to get her way. Not. She is my girlfriend, but she can be a bit pushy._

Roxas sighed, he wasn't going to get any sleep at this rate, it was a comfortable bed, but he also did like the couch, or at least somewhere where someone wasn't next to him directly.

_I guess I should at least try to get to sleep._

Roxas closed his eyes and took a deep breath in, instantly, he fell asleep.

"Wow Roxas, getting in with her already."

"Ugh, what?" Roxas woke up to a voice that wasn't Namine's. He then realised whose it was. "Sora? What the hell are you doing here?!"

"Well, since Kai has a key and all, we thought it'd be a good idea to drop these off. You'd miss them otherwise." Sora chucked all of Roxas games at him, he had left most of them behind, then again, he didn't think he'd be staying this long. "And these." His clothes were also chucked at him, luckily they were in a bag. Sora started to walk out the room, "Oh I forgot! Also this." The final thing was chucked at Roxas, he caught it. It was his prized possesion, his limited edition pin.

"Uh, thanks Sora." He put on his pin instantly, he never wore it because he thought he'd lose it. But if he lost it here, it'd be found instantly, Namine's was so clean.

"Anyways, gotta go, the other 2 are waiting in the car. See ya!"

Sora then, finally walked out of Namine's. Roxas sighed with relief.

"So, up for a round of gaming?" Namine sprung up, staring right into Roxas's eyes as she did so, smiling.

"Sure thing. Just let me get changed first Namine."

**Sorry didn't update quicker, huge writers block, broke collar bone, being swarmed by fangirls and whatnot. Hopefully next chapter comes out sooner. ~Spywo1**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 ey? Well at least I haven't given up like some authors out there just because they didn't get reviews. I'm not getting too much (not counting yours meleemaster123 you just spammed me lol), but a few, which I don't care about reviews except for the fact it inspires me to write more and faster.~Spywo1**

**Chapter 10**

Zach and - were walking through an old looking town, the place was Hollow Garden, not many lived here and those who did, were either theifs, or too poor to live well. Mostly theifs as this place had a bad economy. It was run down and the houses that still stood here, were heavily boarded up. Smoke could be seen in the sky 24/7, and it wasn't just because of the fires that still burned years after they had started, it was because of the pollution. It also rained often, but not normal rain, it rained acid, meaning that on a day that it did rain, you'd have to find shelter, if you could. As Zach and - walked down the streets of Hollow Garden, it started to rain, but Zach noticed that it wasn't the acid rain that this place was so infamous for, it was normal rain, he also noticed that the clouds were starting to part to show a grey-blue sky.

"Hey, -, look at this. It's clearing up.

- looked up and saw that it was indeed clearing up, fast.

"First time in 30 years," they both heard, they turned around, who they saw was an old man. "I guess it's time then I should be heading off then don't you two think." Zach recognised the tone of the voice instantly,

"Master! What are you doing here?"

- was confused, "Master? Wait, you don't mean that it is he, our master?"

"Well what else could he mean my dear pupils, it does seem weird yes, because I went missing. I'm guessing your first priority was to search for me, how long have you been searching?"

"Yes master, 2 years, 3 months and 51 days." Zach replied, he had an inner counter that just somehow knew how long it had been they had been searching for him."

"And you -, I see you've done some magic to disallow yourself from ever being found. You've done so well I can't even see past it to get your name." He sighed. "You do realize what I told you right? You need to complete six ancient tasks to get it back."

"Well, it wasn't intentional as you do remember, also Zach here has had issues on remebering who he is, I guess when it happened it hit him too."

"I guess it's unfolding, the untold prophecys, the first starting at Twilight Islands with a girl in black as I recall." Their master paused. "You two, go to Destiny Islands and fetch the 5 for me, it's time they knew of everything."

"Yes master." The two partners said in unison.

"And when you get the kids, I will no longer be your master. I will expect you to call be by my true name, Xehanort."

Once again, Namine was thrashing Roxas in his own games, first Ratchet and Clank, the Super Meat Boy times, and now making no mistakes on EVERY level on Hexcells first go. He was astounded, Hexcells especially, you'd usually make a mistake at least once on the final 'real' level.

"How are you doing this Namine?" Roxas asked.

"What? Beating you at EVERYTHING we play, next I say we try for all the relics in Crash 3, bet ya $15 I can get all the develouper times on first go every level, INCLUDING the secret ones."

Roxas thought about it for a while, no way she could do it first try on all of them, level 31 was hard enough for platinum. He ended up agreeing on the deal, he could always use an extra $15 anyway.

"Yeah sure, I need the money. You sure you don't wanna go back on this?"

"Hahaha, completely. Might as well give me my 15 now."

So, Roxas started up the PS1 and a completed save of Crash 3, he had all of his times shown which were all platinum as he couldn't get the develouper times. He gave the controller to Namine and she started off with the first level. As it was done, her time completely surpased his, time passed on and she owned every level she did, no glitches on anything. She did do a glitch to access level 31 as it was a pain to go into level 14 just to get to it. It was a struggle, she was one second away from Roxas platinum score.

_No way the was develouper time. _

To his suprise, it was, he couldn't believe she just did all 32 levels develouper time first go, no deaths, no restarts, just plain going at it.

"How? That's impossible." He exclaimed.

"Not really, I just good at it on my emulator without a joystick, so I though using an actually controller would be easier, it was much easier, I beat all of my times. Also on Hot Coco, 10 milliseconds less on your score would be develouper time."

10 milliseconds! That was how far he was off? Roxas was so annoyed at that, he spent a whole 24 hours getting his times, and that one level took him 3 hours for his best time.

"I spent SO long on that level though! 14:70 seconds, and you're telling me it's 14:60!"

"Yup." Namine smiled and laughed, she knew how much time Roxas would take to complete something, especially if it was to beat her. "So, where's my 15 dollars?"

"No, not yet, you owe me $15 IF I do what you just did. If I lose, I'll give you 20 instead."

She laughed even more. "It's a deal Roxas, have fun though. It took me years of practice for that."

"And it's taken ME years of failing, only to have this motivation of beating you!"

All that could be seen was darkness, a void that had shown nothing for all of eternity, until now...

**Somehow I got this writen, BUT it did take me longer than what I had planned on, almost a month, I think 3 weeks? Oh well, at least I've updated right? Right? Also I STILL HAVE WRITERS BLOCK! Anyone have ANY ideas how to get rid of it?**


End file.
